Kidnap
by KagomeLuverr
Summary: Kaoru is kidnapped, Kenshin goes to save her. K


Kidnap

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Author's Note: Okay, this is my first fan fiction. I tried really hard and I'm proud of it. Read and go easy on me.

* * *

"KENSHIN! AAAAAAHHHH!" Kenshin quickly zipped up his zipper; not noticing that he'd pee'd on the wall. "Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin paused. He held his sheathed sword and stealthily sneaked behind a tree. He turned his head left and right with shifty eyes and saw a bush rustling across from him. He ran while quickly unsheathing his sword and meeting the neck of an age-worn man.

"So you' going to kill me? Go ahead, slice my neck! It'll be the last thing you'll ever do!" the man said with clenched teeth. "I don't now who you are, but where is Karou-dono?" Kenshin inquired, his anger rising. "Who- "Kaoru? - Oh the girl. I'm only a messenger. My master wants all the strongest swordsman to meet him for a competition. You beat him, you get the girl. You lose, you die and the girl becomes a slave. If you agree to this then meet me at the corner of Sakura and Ichi Street. There you will be blind folded and lead to our hideout. But first, you have to pass a test", the man relayed the message in a monotone voice as if he'd been through it a few times. "Listen I'm not going to do…"- THWACK! Kenshin fell over before he could complete his sentence, caught way off guard, distantly hearing muffled voices.

"Uuughh. Where am I?" Kenshin said with a moan. "YOU ARE IN THE TESTING ROOM. PREPARE YOUR SELF!" a loud voice from nowhere but surrounding him everywhere said. "What? Wait, where is my sword?" Kenshin shot up, adjusting his eyes to the semi-darkness. "WHAT! THAT MEASLY THING COULDENT HURT ANYTHING!" "Who are you?" "NAMES ARE OF NO IMPORTANTS NOW DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kenshin turned around in time to see a man with an axe coming at him. Further inspection of the room revealed a two way mirror, and a mace beside him. Kenshin picked up the mace, threw it at the mirror causing it to break, and kicked the man's shin while taking his sword, flipping it and putting it up to the man's throat. "Who are you?" Kenshin asked threateningly, but had no real intention to cause this man to bleed. "Names are of no importance", the man defiantly retorted. Kenshin, knowing this wasn't going anywhere, jumped through the broken mirror, and ran towards a hall.

"…….." The hallway was filled with masked villains. "So you feel like giving up now?" Kenshin quickly saw that the one speaking was the leader and he had his sword. "No, I will not surrender. And I will ask you nicely one time; give me back my sword." The leader tilted his head in amusement. "Awwwwww, does the little baby want his sword back?" The leader dangled Kenshin's sword as if it were a doggie treat. "Ok, but no regrets for I gave you fair warning", Kenshin replied. He quickly shot forward, kneeing the guy in the stomach, knocking him out then taking his sakabatou. He then finished by knocking everyone out without even unsheathing his sword, while making his way over the unconscious bodies out the front door.

The first thing Kenshin noticed was the amazingly bright light. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust, and when they did, he was surprised to see he was in a small town. He started to examine the street signs. The one that caught his attention was one that said Sakura ST.. His mind racing, he finally remembered the messenger who he supposed brought him to the building for the test, but that was in the past. Kenshin needed to get to karou. As Kenshin walked down the street the houses started to get nicer and fancier. As he walked passed an ally a man stepped up to him. "Remember me? Sorry about the knock on the head, just doing my job and you past the test to congratulations. All though you where supposed to kill them but whatever and we can't really afford the risk of you being awake you might escape I am sorry" Kenshin stood in silence. "And I'm sorry about this too-" THWAK! Kenshin fell to the ground he could feel a bit of blood on his neck but he didn't care he was a fast healer.

"Mr.Himura", a deep voice bellowed. "Where am I?" Kenshin asked, flat on his face. "You are in the arena and I am the one you will fight" "Listen I am not going to do any fighting, un-" Kenshin began. "Kenshin, help me!" "Karou-Dono!" Kenshin looked around wildly, searching in the direction of her voice for Kaoru. "Please help Kenshin! They're making me do horrible things!" Karou Sounded tired and sick. "So Mister Himura will you fight me?" the voice continued. "I do not want to fight you, I just want to take Kaoru-Dono home. But if the things that she is telling me are the truth of what you have done to her, I will have no choice but to fight. I will make you pay for hurting her" Kenshin finally was able to get his face out of the dirt to see that there were dead men everywhere. A disgusting odor filled the room and to Kenshin's amazement, there were dozens of women crying crouched above the dead men. What surprised Kenshin the most was that there was no man left alive that could be the one talking. 'So where is the voice coming from?' Kenshin wondered. And then a door slid out showing a humongous man.

The man had armor of different styles. His feet and head was covered in a strong metal, his arms and legs had thick leather plates, his chest had chain mail, and his hands each had their own sword. Without question he flew forward, sword thrust ahead. Kenshin merely dogged left and the man's sword went straight through the wall. Kenshin whacked his hand with his sword, and broke the man's bone. "Dang! You're the first one to try the weakest part of my body instead of trying to go for my leather armor", the man commented. And with a gruesome crack, he put his hand back in place. "But I can still beat you with one sword." He stabbed at Kenshin, but missed because he was right behind him.

Kenshin kicked him in the back and with all his weight in it. He fell right through the wall, and the sword staid stuck through the wall beside him. Then he quickly got up and swung at Kenshin, slicing his chest. 'That cut's not too deep but I'll need to tend to it soon.' But the pain of the cut overwhelmed him and Kenshin fell over. The man stood up, sword held in both hands over his head already coming down for the kill. Kenshin quickly kicked him in the chest and the man flew back to the wall making that part fall through. Kenshin got up to see that the man's sword had gone straight through his own body, blood poured out of the mans body Kenshin new if he wasn't medicated he would die and Kenshin wouldn't stand to be called a killer. "Well, ah…" the man coughed a few times. "I guess you win." He started to lift the sword to his neck. "I can't let my men see me like this. I'll be a laughing stock." "Wait! No! You don't have to kill your self!" Kenshin screamed. "I have to I couldn't live with myself" the man replied. "Please, what's your name?" Kenshin asked. "You forget. Names are of no importance." With that he sliced his neck. Kenshin sighed at least he wouldn't be called killer since he didn't actually kill him and so he walked back to get Karou but no one was there in the place her voice had come from.

"Karou-Dono!" Kenshin screamed.

* * *

End Note: Ok, what do you think of it so far? I like it myself. Please leave a review and let me know! 


End file.
